The Red Rose
by MaddiesTwilightWorld12
Summary: Edward Masen is the FBI's leading agent and has been assigned the Red Rose.her name is Isabella and she is the worlds best spy.She has a plan Will it succeed or fall through the cracks? ALL human!:) READ! :) ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first story Plesase tell me What you think :) I also forgot to mention That all credit goes out to Archer24 ! It has the same start and all but i assure you it gets different! :) I would also like to thank the anonyms tip i got;P i am changing some things so it doesnt sound the same ! :)**

**~MaddiesTwilightWorld~**

EPOV

Today could easily be the most stressful day in all of my life, I swear. This is because the world best Thief escaped again right under our noses, she goes by the name: The Purple Panther

I couldn't help but imagine how she got away but yet again she continues to surprise us.

It all Happened last night when we where sure that's where we would strike next, of course we where right but we learned that she was expecting us and that she liked an audience. I let out a sigh as I thought of the memory I couldn't do it anymore, think about it I mean, it was all too stressful. But instead of thinking about how much of a failure I was I was considering going to my favorite café near the outskirts of Port Angeles, this was the place I went when I needed to think about stressful cases, so of course this was the place I decided to go for this particular case.

When I arrived at the café, ordered my usual and sat down I still couldn't stop thinking about how I, Edward Masen failed to capture the thief that has been on the FBI's Most Wanted list for as long as I can remember, I wanted to pull my hair out with frustration but smooth velvet voice pulled me from my revenue.

I looked up and found myself staring into a pair of large Chocolate Brown eyes, I tried to remain focus and eventually said " i-im s-sorry what?" I felt like such and idiot, but she just giggled and said "I said can I sit with you?" 'She wants to sit with me?' I thought, she cleared her Throat and I realized that she was still waiting for an answer

"s-sure" I mumbled, I wanted to slap myself for being so stupid.

She sat down across from me with a look of amusement on her face and I realized I was still staring, I just Blushed and looked down.

"So what's your name officer? I looked up, Surprised

"How did you know I was an officer?" I asked Curious,

"Your badge" She said pointing to my FBI agent badge-she was observant –

"oh" I said feeling stupid " I didn't realize I had it on" I mumbled

"so What's your name?" she asked

"Edward Masen" I said smiling "What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan" she said giving me a brilliant smile in return. By this point I had expected her to get up and walk away from my stupidity, but no there she sat still smiling, I ended up giving her a smile in return.

"Would you like me to buy you a coffee?" I asked

"Oh, sure why not" She said smiling wider. I also found myself unconsciously smiling wider too. I stood up "What do you want?" I asked her curious to see what she liked I case for future references.

"Um, Can I have a cappuccino?" she asked

"Sure" I said smiling again. I turned to walk up to the counter "Hey Mike" I said to the person behind the counter He looked up.

"Hey Eddie! What can I getcha!?" He said, I'm pretty sure he picked up on that annoying nickname from one of my co-workers and now everybody says it

"Don't call me that!" I snapped

"Sorry" he said rising is hands in a sign of innocence; I took a deep breath and remembered that Isabella was still sitting at my table waiting.

"Can I get a cappuccino? I asked, sounding calmer

"Sure thing Edd- Edward "I glared at him "Sorry" he said, once again. I tried to remain calm as I turned around and headed for my seat

"Sorry I took so long" I said feeling guilty

"Don't worry about it" she said smiling again, I returned her smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is my first story Plesase tell me What you think :) I also forgot to mention That all credit goes out to Archer24 ! It has the same start and all but i assure you it gets different! :) I would also like to thank the anonyms tip i got;P i am changing some things so it doesnt sound the same ! :)**

**~MaddiesTwilghtWorld~**

BPOV (10 years ago)

What?! , I absolutely could not believe What I was hearing, maybe it was my imagination, I mean 7 year olds imagine about there parents being spies all the time…Right?. The problem was that I did not have a good imagination and I still couldn't believe what I was hearing. Apparently my parents where spies and assassins otherwise known as Criminals!

I had respected the law since I was born LITERALLY! I mean I thought my Father was a cop, but apparently that was a cover story, he was still a cop but he got the job because nobody suspects the Cop to be the criminal.

"Isabella" my mother said to me "we want you to attend to a special school" She smiled nervously probably hoping that I wouldn't ask what type of school it was, but she wasn't that lucky.

"What type of school?" I asked Suspicious

"Um, well" My farther said nervously "we thought since you getting older…."

"What type of School?!" I said slightly louder, and crossing my arms across my chest. My parents glanced nervously to each other for a long moment.

"Well…?" I almost yelled

"Well it's a spy and assassin school honey, we thought that you where old enough and you are quite strong and that you would be a good addition to the criminal world" My mom bit her lip waiting to her words to sink in. My jaw dropped and my mouth opened in surprise, even though I was expecting it I still couldn't hide my reaction. I mean my parents where actually encouraging me to be a criminal whereas other parents try to prevent it. I eventually closed my mouth "Do I have a choice?" I asked hoping for a yes, but on the other hand hoping that I got to go to an actual spy school!

"No, sorry honey" my mom frowned, I tried to hide my delight and to my surprise I remained very calm. "Ok" I said "When do I leave?" I asked still a bit exited from the news

.

"Now!" my farther said sternly, suddenly big men in black suits where coming into the room from every entrance point, walking towards me, circling me.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I Love you!" my mom shouted as two big men dragged me out but my fingertips.

"Bye Bells'" I heard my father yell before I smelt a sweet smell; it was too sweet, so sweet that I was immediately unconscious.

Next thing I knew I was awoken by and violent shiver going up my body as I got closer to consciousness I realized I was cold, Very cold, I also realized that this is why I was shivering.

As I started to open my eyes I realized that there was a man sitting in front of me with a large bucket in his hands, he was probably the one who poured the water on me in the first place, I scowled at him.

"I'm so sorry about the water" he said realizing my scowl "I am Aro, I am in charge of the Spies and assassins school, I assume your parent told you about the school?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I simply nodded

"Good!" He exclaimed, making me jump slightly "Sorry again about the water I will have someone get you some more clothes, with that he left the room. I took the opportunity to take in my surroundings, I was in a room that was nicely decorated with a plaque on the wall with the name 'Agent Isabella Swan' My eyes widened and I realized that this was my room, apparently I was already enrolled in this school and they where just waiting till' I woke up to start my training.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I've decided to try something, ok so if i get alot of reveiws i'll post a long chapter, if i get hardly any reveiws i'll post a little chapter and if i get no reveiws i wont post the next chapter until i get some! MWHAHA! i know im evil right? Lol :)**

**Enjoy and reveiw:) ~MaddiesTwilightWorld~**

**_Fighting_**

Aro came back with new clothes and he left me alone to change. As soon as I got changed he let me into a large brightly coloured room, which I assumed was a gym. I was correct, well almost it was a training hall but still.

Anyways, as I entered the training hall I noticed many people sitting down awaiting my entrance, so it seems. I stood in the doorway and looked around at my fellow spies and assassins, it was very obvious that they were all trained very well, I could tell by the body language and the way some of them had confident looks on their faces. I stood in the doorway too intimidated to move any closer to them. Aro had to personally come over too me and literally drag me into the room.

As I came further into the room I noticed some people grinning at me probably thinking 'new meat', I swallowed…hard. I tried not to look at them as Aro introduced me, though by the looks on their faces they had already heard about me, for some reason that made me more nervous.

I looked up as Aro announced that we were starting training, it eased my nerves when he said that he was going to personally train me himself. This meant he would not intentionally hurt me, whereas the others would probably use all of their training experience. If that happened I'd be pinned on the floor in obvious pain as the others laughed at me, I couldn't help but grimace at the memory.

Aro had started easy, but I found it not too difficult to take him down after a couple of rounds due to the great fighting tips he had given me. After he realized this he kicked it up a notch, but he still found himself pinned to the ground after about a minute of fighting. I honestly thought that it wasn't too bad, it was kind of…fun. I guess. I always found myself laughing every time I took him down.

"I think I should pair you up with one of my more experienced fighters" Aro said while getting off of the floor, my stomach automatically dropped and I started shacking with my fear.

"Isabella?" Aro asked after reading the fearful expression on my face "are you ok? You're shaking!" he said in alarm, the other fighters just snickered.

"No, I'm fine" I lied "I just don't think I could take on the big fighters" I said hoping he would understand.

"Um... Well ok if you don't feel comfortable….." I nodded quickly, he still didn't seem to understand why a 7 year-old girl wouldn't Want to fight a 20 year-old man, I mean seriously! It was obvious that he didn't usually work with children.

"Maybe we should head to the exercise hall then" Aro said, then he turned and addressed the other students "ok, guys class it over you may do as you wish until your next class"Aro announced as he turned back to me."Ok Isabella lets head to the exercise area.

When we got to the exercise area, Aro showed me to the tredmill and set it to a speed i couldnt see but it wasdnt too fast. He told me to keep running until he got back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 1 HOUR LATER ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aro came back and i was glad, i had been on the tredmil for an hour and i was sweating like a pig. I couldnt wait to get back to my bedroom and have a shower.

"Ahh, agent Swan i'm glad that you've managed to keep running all this time, its a good thing you're fit" He chuckled "be you are free to go freshen up come back here when you are finished and we will discuss Weapons.

With that i quickly ran back to my room eager to fianally have hot water running down my back and have the persperation removed i couldnt help bet grin at the soon as i got to my room i ran strait to the shower as i'd guessed, it was having nice having the hot water running through my sweat drained hair.

After my shower i entered my room to find clothes set out on my bed with a not placed on top, the note read:

**_Dear Isabella,_**

**_We have laid these training clothes out for you, you will be wearing these when you go to the gym or out for a run,Oh and welcome to the agency!:)_**

**_Jane xx_**

I looked at the clothes and they where ok, it was just a pair of shorts and a tank the shorts didnt even reach mid-thigh. I put the clothes on along wilth the runners that where laid beside the bed and jogged back to the exercise room to meet Aro.

When i arrived at the exercise room i spotted Aro, he was standing by a machine that looked like a bycicle but it didnt go anywhere, i walked up to him and he seemed startled at my sudden appearance "Oh, Agent Swan you startled me!" I couldnt help but laught at his looked embarrassed and he gestured to the machine behind him, i just nodded and climbed on the machine and giggled since i could only just touch the pedals. i started to work the machine by pedaling faster and faster.  
"Whoa! slow down agent your going to break it!" Me and Aro started lauging again. "Now, Isabella I've got things to do so i'm leaving and i expect you to take care of your own exercise session" he said sturnly  
"Ok, i can do that, i'll probably go back to the tredmills after this there so cool" i exclaimed,smiling.  
"Great, i'll see you later then, bye Isabella" Aro said laughing  
"Bye Aro"I said Waving.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys, here's another update for you. sadly I only got 1 review for chapter 3 which I'm not happy about please review more it would make me so happy :)xx_**

**_~MaddiesTwilightWorld~_**

i had just gotten on the bicycle thingy and I was skipping to the treadmill, I found the treadmill fun in a way because it made you feel like you where chasing something and that's all I would really run for, besides running away of course.

As I got on the treadmill, I was just about to start it when Aro walked through the doors, I groaned. I had really wanted to go on the treadmill somehow I felt free and that i could run faster than I really could, I felt like I had no limitations to where I could go and that I could run forever. I felt relieved when Aro saw my disappointment and stopped to assess me.

" ah Isabella I see you have taking a liking to the treadmill" Aro exclaimed

"yes sir, it makes feel good to run" I said, hoping he would let me run for a bit more time.

" Well that's different, even for a Seven year old" Aro said, laughing. "I'm sorry Dear but I have to go and do some more things I'll speak with you later, bye"

"bye Aro" I quickly said but he had already walked off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 4 HOURS LATER ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I had been on the treadmill for hours now and the sun was starting to go down.

I also just thought of how many days I stayed unconscious for but I didn't really want to ask. I grabbed my towel and water bottle Aro had put there for me. I wish I could have noticed sooner I was really thirsty during my exercise.

i sighed, I was too tired to do anything else, so I walked back to my room hunched over and exhausted. I was aching from head to toe, I had never been so sore but I realized this was probably nothing compared to what was coming tomorrow.

I groaned, too tired to even take my clothes off, and fell asleep on my comfortable king-size bed.

I awoke early to the sound of Jane, it seemed like she was purposely trying to annoy me so I would get out of bed.

i gave into her attempts after she tickled my feet I woke up giggling like mad. Jane was laughing too.

After we both stopped laughing it became silent, it was uncomfortable so I glanced at the clock for something to do.

"5:30!" I squeaked at Jane just then I realized my voice was hoarse probably from lack of sleep.

Jane smiled innocently. I just sat there glaring at her. She seemed uncomfortable, she flinched under my gaze.

"Why would you wake me up this early?!" I asked Jane, still annoyed.

"because silly you have to go on a morning run" Jane said like it should be obvious.

"what" I stared at her in disbelief " why so early?" I shrieked

"Because you have a very busy schedule so you need to go before your lessons, Also because you need to warm up for the day" Jane said smiling.

"ok, just let me get dressed" I almost groaned.

"Fine," she said " I'll be waiting" then she winked at me. I stared in disbelief but she just rolled her eyes and smiled before walking out.

i quickly got out of bed and raced to the wardrobe when she walked out. I opened the too big doors and scurried through my closet.

i ended up wearing an outfit similar to yesterdays, except in different colors, it was pink and blue.

i walked out to Jane after grabbing my new iPod-that my mum and dad got me for my 7th birthday- and walked out the door.

Jane and I just arrived at the oval and already it is occupied by almost every agent in the company. I felt intimidated.

" how do they get up so early?"I asked Jane

"I don't know" she shrugged "I guess their just used to it"

"oh" was i said.

**_hello my name is Maddie, I am a review addict, please help me overcome my addiction XD_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry i havent posted in a while. No Need to fear! this is an extra long chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Beautiful**

(Present time)

I stared at the un-believingly gorgeous Young lady sitting before me. She of course- probably sensing my gaze- Looked up.

"Like what you see?" she asked, smirking before she took another sip of her coffee.

I blushed and looked down "Yes" I mumbled so quietly so she couldn't hear. I looked up once more to see that she was smiling, and it wasn't a small innocent smile it was a full-on grin. At that moment she looked so much like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland, that it kinda scared me.

I shrunk back further into my seat and she laughed. Her laugh seemed so care free and happy but it also seemed like she was faking it.

For some reason I felt cautious around this woman but so DAMN curious. I wanted to sit here all day, questioning her on her life and family, if she had any kids and the fact that she would talk to a complete stranger and not feel the tiniest bit nervous.

GAH! There where so many things wrong with this woman, yet so many things right. I felt intrigued by her.

Later I would have to get to know her better. I wondered if she would want to see me again after this encounter it seemed unlikely but she looked like she was having a good time, maybe id been wrong.

She quickly glanced at her watch "oh shoot!" she mumbled

"What?" I asked

"Oh, I have to go I've got a…um... Meeting... At work, yes! a meeting. Can I meet you here at 11am tomorrow, Edward?"

'_She wants to meet me here?' _I thought dis-believingly.

"Urr...Um… sure, I guess "I said hesitantly eying her carefully looking for any indication that she was trying to con me.

"Great!" she said enthusiastically, then unexpectedly she bounced forward and kissed my cheek. **_I was shocked!_**

"Bye Edward!" she said waving as she excited the store.

"Bye!" I said a little too late, people looked at me like I was Sysco, I didn't realize that it had been a minute or two since she walked out of the store and I was just saying goodbye now._ Stupid!_

**Bella's POV**

I walked as fast as I could out of the coffee shop, I felt so bad for leaving him there without a proper explanation I should have….**_Focus Bella!_** I told myself **_Get it together! He's the enemy!_** I Sighed I wonder if I could ever tell him that I was a spy? **_Of course not Bella! _**My harsher side argued **_you have been assigned too keep an eye on him so he doesn't figure out about the spy agency!_** I sighed again as I recalled the memory

**XOXOX 2 DAYS EARLIER XOXOX**

"Bella!" Aro yelled from his office. I was surprised; Aro never came out of his office anymore, not since his wife died 2 years ago. It's been tough on everyone, it hasn't been the same. But it still didn't stop anyone doing missions, our company is still very successful but it's just not a very happy place anymore.

I approached Aro's door with caution and quietly knocked on door 4 times – this was Aro's way of telling who wanted him to grant access to see him." come in Bells'" he said in his usually depressed tone. I walked into his office. As I walked in I saw him seated at his desk reading MansfieldPark, by Jane Austen. He set down his book at looked up at me. "I've got a task for you" he told me.

"What, like a mission" I asked getting excited.

"No just a small task" he said casually and my hopes fell. I sighed.

"Fine, what small task do you need me to do?" I asked pouting slightly.

"I need you to keep an eye on someone for me" He said.

"Oh? May I know who this person is?" I asked.

"His Name is Edward Cullen" he told me handing me a folder with his information. I opened the folder and started to read. I started off with his basic info E.g. Names, address, Likes, occupation, dis- WAIT A SECOND!

"He is an FB-" I cut him off.

"AN FBI AGENT!?" I asked pissed. "WHY THE HELL WOULD HE NEED PROTECTING!"

"He doesn't need protection bells'" he said obviously trying to calm me down.

"Then why are you assigning me this?" I asked calmer.

"Because, he is the one on your case. Therefore he is in-charge of getting you _arrested_!" he said, like it should be obvious.

"Ok, Fine I'll do it!" I said. _'I cannot afford to go to jail' _I thought walking out of his office.

XOXOX END OF FLASHBACK XOXOX

I sighed once more as I walked in the main building, on my way to tell Aro about the Progress I've made so far.

I walked into aro's office and started to tell him about the café, he didn't seem interested though, he just nodded his head and 'MmhmM'd' the entire time I was talking. He was frustrating me! As soon as I was out of his office I ran straight to the shooting room, it seemed like I needed to take my anger out of something, why not the bulls-eye. I exhaled through my nose angrily '_how could he not appreciate all my hard work_?!' I thought, I mean I was his best spy, the world's best spy.'_ But do I get any credit? NO!'_ I inhaled slowly; I needed to calm down before I broke something.

As soon as I entered the shooting room, my coach knew something was bugging me. Ever since I graduated, I didn't do much training, I mean I didn't need it anymore. But sometimes I just need to let go and relax, focus on something else. So that's why every time one of my coaches sees me train they automatically knew something was bothering me, but where smart enough not to ask.

I picked up the gun and bullet proof vest, put them on and headed for the shooting ranges. I entered the door to the shooting Ranges and walked up to an empty station. I then scanned my security ID card and a little note popped up on the screen '_Access Granted'_.

I'd been at the shooting station for the rest of the afternoon, I was the last one there, my hands where tired and it was 11pm. I decided to head home and call it a night. I packed up my stuff and headed out the front door. I walked over to my fancy black Porsche and heard the '_beep beep'_ when I unlocked my door.

* * *

**Reveiws are appreciated! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Edwards POV

(After the café)

I exited the café and headed straight to my car, I needed to get information on this lovely woman. I stared at my bright Yellow 911 turbo Porsche, trying to figure out the fastest route to the FBI Forks, Washington headquarters. I decided that the fastest Route was to catch the 110 highway. I jumped into my car and started driving towards Forks.

I arrived at the FBI headquarters and quickly jumped out of my car and ran into the building. '_im way too eager!' _I thought.

After a number of security checks I made my way into the building and headed for the computer lab to see the technical experts.

I entered the computer lab and spotted my sister Rosalie at one of the computers. "Um… Rose?" I called.

"Yes, Edward?" she asked.

"I need your help with something" I asked hesitantly, Rose never did me favors.

"Sure what's up?" She said.

"Well I was wondering if you could get me some information on a person" I stated.

"Erm... Sure, names?" She asked.

"Isabella Swan" I said, I was pretty sure that was her name.

"Sure one sec" She began typing on her computer franticly. "Ahh. Here she is, Isabella Marie Swan. 18 years of age and was born to Charlie Swan and Renee Dwyer. But they both died when she was 7." She said Reading her records.

"Ok, thanks can I have a copy of that?" I asked.

"Why?" she asked smirking.

"Because, Rose I was suspicious of her, there just wasn't something right" I snapped.

_"Because, Rose I was suspicious of her, the-"she_ mimicked me, but I cut her off.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "JUST PRINT OF A DAMN COPY ALREADY!" I pinched the bridge of my nose, something I tended to do when I was angry or annoyed.

"Okay, okay" she laughed "ill print it off"

"Thank you" I said coldly.

**Hey guys sorry its short, but i started school recently and didnt have the time to make it longer because some people like me updating fast ;) annyywwaayyss... i you havent read my profile , im looking for a beta! READ PROFILE FOR DEETS! ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

Once Rose handed me the folder on Isabella, I went home. I climbed in my Porsche and speeded home so I could get some sleep before I met up with her tomorrow.

When I got home I heated up some left-over lasagna in the microwave and decided to watch a movie since I wasn't really tired. I grabbed the lasagna out of the microwave and went and sat down to watch the movie. I'd picked; Titanic, it was one of my favorite movies to watch.

After an hour or so, I was so tired I could hardly keep my eyes open, I decided to spend the night on the couch since I probably wouldn't make it to my room. I rested my head on the headrest, closed my eyes and instantly fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
